ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry In Toy Story Movie - Part 8
Part 8 - Transcripts Act 1: Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Song: We're On Our Way - Jerry’s Song 10 second music intro Jerry Sings We're on our way, We're on our way! We've got our trust and that's a start, And We've got love inside our hearts We're on our way, We're on our way! we may be tiny and alone, But we won't stop until we get to Al McWhiggin's Apartment. We're on our way, We're on our...way ! Tom said heard Jerry's stomach grumbling - Jerry was that your stomach grumbled there. Jerry said to Tom happily - Yes Tom but there's no time to stop now we have to keep going. Tom said to Jerry started complaining about their big journey - Oh ah Jerry come on, my paws are sore already. Jerry Sings: And though you hear my stomach grumble, we'll still make it back to Andy with his toys... Across the cities and the valleys Past the dogs and cats that Meow and Woof, At last We've made it to Al McWhiggin's Apartment, Not Tom and Jerry said - Awww...come on. Tom asked Jerry - Are you sure that we're going the right direction Jerry ? Jerry replied with laughter - Don't you worry Tom, my Sat Nav pad will get us there. Tom said to Jerry grabbed the Sat Nav off Jerry's paws - Jerry this is not funny business here, this sat nav is useless we better of watching out for signs instead that stupid thing. Jerry sings - Still on our way, still on our way! And though this journey's pretty slow, We know we're gonna find Andy's toys. Tom said to Jerry felt annoyed - Jerry can you stop singing that song, it getting very annoying. Jerry Sings - We've reached the top of..this hill, and we won't...stop! Then a big eagle grabbed Tom and Jerry by it beak and flew out with them to feed her baby eagle. When Tom and Jerry saw the baby eagle's mouth they screamed at loud and jump out the nest on the very high tree but they had a bad landing on the ground. Unfortunately Tom and Jerry had only made it to a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Jerry Sings - We won't stop, give up, or stumble…ahhh we give up. Until Tom saw another Pizza Planet delivery truck at the gas station with a note read "Free Rent with no fee" Tom said to Jerry happily - Hey, guess what's over there in front of us. Then Jerry stood up and started running towards the truck and Tom followed Jerry to the truck Jerry said to Tom happily hugging the truck - Oh wow, our very own truck. it's it's beautiful and brand new. At least we not have to walk our paws off Tom. Tom said to Jerry happily - I'm glad you like it because we're keeping it. Remember Jerry what happened tonight will be a secret so you can't tell Andy and his mum about this, it's between you and me okay. Let's jump in pal and we are off to Al McWhiggin's Apartment in style. Jerry said to Tom happily - Hooray ! We'll be there in no time at all. When they got in the truck Tom started the engine up and drive off heading their way to Al McWhiggin's Apartment. 5 second music break Tom and Jerry Sings We're on our way, We're on our way! We've got our trust and that's a start, And We've got love inside our hearts We're on our way, We're on our way! we're now be bold and strong, But we won't stop until we get to Al McWhiggin's Apartment. We're on our way, We're on our...way ! And though we're now happy, we'll make it back to Andy with his toys... We're on our way, We're on our way! (Song Ended) Song - Animation Art Gallery Jerry Talking To Tom holding His Sat Nav Pad.png|Jerry Talking To Tom holding His Sat Nav Pad Part 8 - Transcripts Act 2: